The new janitor
by DirtyEdward
Summary: Rumours are spreading around Forks High School about the new janitor could he possibly be an ex-criminal?Does the saying "do not judge a book by its cover" apply this time?Bella is about to find out... AU, Canon BxE, one shot, *LEMONY*


**_Hii again. i want to say thank you for the great response in my first story. i was surprised by how many of you listed the story as one of your favorites and i loved all of your reviews. So, here is my second story. It is about Bella being a highschool student and Edward is of course the new janitor. That's all i'm going to say. Now, go go go go go read!_**

**_ps. i wanna thank my lovely friend in real life who decided to beta me and put up with all my mistakes._**

**_S.M. owns twilight, of course._**

Tuesday. Just another ordinary day at school. Boring, I could say. It was still the beginning of the week and I was fed up. I woke up in a particularly good mood, took time to dress nicely and put some make up on for the first time. I wore a short black leather skirt and a short woven top with the print of a heart on the front and buttons on the back. I completed the look with beige flats and let my hair fall in waves down my back.

When I arrived at school I met up with Alice, my best friend since kindergarten, and we joined the others at the bench at the front of the school. "Wow Bells, you look hot!" Alice exclaimed. "Um, thanks Alice. I did my best". I said flushing a bright red.

"Hey girls, did you hear the news?" Jessica said. She was a good friend but the biggest gossip girl ever. I swear she put Gossip Girl (the TV show) to shame. "What is it Jess?" I asked "Ohh is it about the new janitor?" Alice said excited. "Yes!" Jessica squealed. Wait, what? We had a new janitor? Since when? What happened to Mr. Weber, our old one? "Wait Alice, what happened to Mr. Weber?" I asked confused. "Silly, didn't you know? Mr. Weber retired just a few days ago. Today is the new janitor supposed to come! So, Jess tell me what did you learn!" "Well…" Jessica began but I tuned her out.

Truth is that I had been out of my mind these last few days due to tons of homework but I couldn't understand how I had missed something that big! I tuned most of Jess and Alice's conversation out since I wasn't really interested in hearing about an old creepy guy who would most probably be our new janitor.

"….. just went out of jail" Jessica said catching my attention at once. "Excuse me Jess, but what where you saying?" I asked genuinely interesting now. "Ugh Bella can't you listen to me when I'm talking? Anyway, I was just saying that rumors say that our new janitor was a criminal and due to good conduct he was set free if he did some social servicing. That's why he is sent here." "And why was he in prison?" Alice asked. "For murder!"  
>Just as Jessica said that, the bell rang. I felt a chill run down my back and I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed to my class. All the while during first period I couldn't stop thinking Jessica's words. There was a murderer in our school? That couldn't be possible. They couldn't allow a person like him to walk among students. What if he killed again? Jessica must be exaggerating. He is just fresh meat. It only makes sense for rumors to be spread. I wish I wouldn't meet him, nonetheless.<p>

The first few hours passed in a whirlwind and in every class someone was talking about the new janitor. During Biology I heard Mike Newton say that he robbed a bank and killed everyone that was there, no exceptions, while Lauren Mallory claimed that he had killed his wife and children because his wife had forgotten to cook. Things were getting out of hand. However, lunch time was nearing and there was still no show of our new janitor.

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time and our class began filling out. I stayed behind packing my bag because I had to return some books to the library. As I walked down the empty halls towards the school library I heard someone yell out "Hey, you watch out! Get out of the way now!" I turned around startled and saw the cleaning cart racing and gaining momentum as it neared me. Behind it was a flushed young man with reddish brown hair running. Is that…? Our new janitor? I was frozen in fear and shock because of the cart running to me or because of the appearance of our very very young janitor, I couldn't really tell…

It all happened in slow motion as I saw the man run past the cart and towards me effectively pushing me out of the way and on the nearest wall as the cleaning cart crushed with noise on some lockers.

My head hit the wall hard but all I could feel was the warmth that was emanating from this gorgeous man's body which was pressed tightly on me. I looked up his face and my eyes locked with his green one's. I had never eyes so green in my life. Like emeralds. His breath fanned across my face as he spoke. "I told you to step out of the way, miss" he said. I was dazed by his sweet breath and amazing voice and I didn't really register what he said, at first. "Uh yeah, I… I am so- sorry" I stuttered. He chuckled, gripping me tighter and I could feel every muscle of his toned body. I flushed, embarrassed and lowered my head. He gripped my chin, making me look in his eyes. "I'm Edward, and you are…?" "Bella" I said still feeling a little awkward.

We continued staring at each other for a while, an electricity of sorts passing between as. I saw his eyes fall on my lips on more than one occasions and I desperately wanted him to kiss me even though I barely knew this guy. God, what was wrong with me! Suddenly, something inside me snapped and I grabbed his collar pulling his lips harshly against mine. We kissed passionately and I moaned when I felt his soft tongue liking my bottom lip, asking permission into my mouth. I, of course, granted him. I bit his lip making him groan and push his hard erection in my clothed pussy, creating a much needed friction.

Realizing we were in the hall, were anyone could see as, we stumbled across the wall until we found a door and hurriedly got inside. We were in the supply closet. Edward pushed me up on the closed door and continued grinding against me. My panties were extremely wet by now and I was close to my release. "Oh, Edward", I moaned. "Oh God, right there, yes!" "Mhm Bella" he murmured in my neck kissing and biting me softly. He pushed my shirt over me and threw it on the floor along with my bra. Not to be left behind I started unbuttoning his gray uniform until his waist and tugged his wife beater off his body. I was mesmerized by his toned muscles and beautiful body, so I was startled when he took one of my nipples in his mouth sucking harshly. "Ahhh…." I cried out and my hands flew to his hair, tugging softly through his silky strands. His mouth was amazing. "God, Bella you taste divine", he said around my nipple, the vibrations traveling across my body, down to my clit. I moaned loudly in response. He carried on his assault until I was writhing against him. While doing that he managed to unzip my skirt and I pushed it down my legs, resulting in me being left only with my black lacy boy shorts. He took a step back, leaving my breasts for a second, while he appraised my body. He groaned loudly and kissed me hard. "Please Edward, I need you so much" I told him. He hummed under my ear and started unbuttoning the rest of his uniform.

He scooted closer to me pushing his clothed cock against my wet pussy making me moan loudly. God, how I needed him. I was desperate. "Bella, baby do you want me to make love to you?" he asked thrusting harshly against me. "Uh huh…" was the only think I could mutter and since I couldn't wait any longer I practically ripped his boxers off his body. He was magnificent. Thick, hard and standing proudly erect. "How should I take you?" he said. "Like this?" he thrust his cock against my lips letting his tip enter inside me. I whimpered and tried to push him further into me. "Or, better yet" he said, exiting me and spinning me around, my chest against the door "should I take you from behind?" "Whichever you want" was my breathy reply.

Edward entered me roughly and stopped when he was all the way inside me. I was full. He, then, started thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. All I could do was whimper pathetically as it was probably the best sex I had ever had. I could feel his toned body pressed against my back and that added to my heightened senses. We groaned and moaned together, the rhythm of his strokes becoming faster and faster, pulling his hard dick in and out of my wet pussy. I was gradually reaching my climax and I was sure he was near too. I felt his hands rubbing my clit. "Please, Bella cum. I am so close and I can't hold much longer baby" he whispered in my ear. He pinched my clit and that about did it. I was cumming hard triggering his own release. I felt his cum shoot inside me and some of it ran down my legs. It was the sexiest thing I had ever experienced.

After we both finished he slowly slipped out of me hissing from the contact of the cold air with his cock. We put our clothes back on in silence and just as I am ready to open the door he grabs my hand and spins me around gluing his lips with mine. We kiss passionately for a while. "That was amazing" was all I could say when I was able to breathe again. "Thank you" he replied and opened the door for me.

We slowly exit the room and we were back to the corridors. "So…." I began, longing to ask him what's been bothering me since I found out he is the new janitor ,"is it true what they say about you?". "Baby…" he says and right then the headmaster appears from the corner.

"Mr. Cullen, what's going on here?" he asks confused pointing to the mess around us. My books and bag were all scattered to the floor and the cleaning cart was turned upside down. I flushed looking to the ground. I had totally forgotten about that. Oh my God, what if he had heard something? Or even saw us exiting the room together? I was so dead!. "Yeah" Edward quickly replied " I lost control of the cart and I almost hit this young student but don't worry everything is under control now, sir." "Ms. Swan are you ok?" he then proceeded to ask me. "Um, yes Mr. Stanley, I am perfectly fine." Was all I could answer. I wish he didn't hear my voice crack from nerves. "Ok. Hurry up, then, Ms. Swan you don't want to be late for your classes" he said and then continued walking.

"Phew!" I said "that was close". Relief flooded my senses and I started to pick my things from the floor. Edward helped me out and when everything was all set again he hugged me tightly, kissing me one last time. His tongue swept my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth for him. He kissed me one last time, turned around and left."Later, baby!"

Just when he reached the corner of the corridor I realized he hadn't answered me. "Hey Edward, wait! You didn't answer my question". I yelled but he had already moved on. Right then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch time. Students started filling the hallways and I moved with them to my class. I would never forget the new janitor and our sexy escapade. I only hoped we would get the chance to do it again.

_**i hope you liked it. don't forget to review PLEASEEEEEE! :D :D send me what you think.**_

_**much love**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
